myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue-Eyed Funeral
A Traditional Format deck based around two ideas: Special Summoning Dragon-type monsters and card advantage. Many of the Spell and Trap cards used here require cards to be discarded to work, but they prevent your opponent from using their stronger cards. Discard high-level Monsters (such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon) as activation costs, then bring them back to the field and attack. Cards Normal Monsters: The main fighting/defensive force. Dark Blade is here in case any anti-Dragon cards are played and you haven't drawn any Spell/Trap destruction cards yet. Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2 Luster Dragon Luster Dragon #2 Dark Blade x2 The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave x2 Effect Monsters: Genesis Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon are the main cards in this Deck. Their effects allow them to bring back Dragons to your hand/field from the Graveyard. Mirage Dragon prevents Traps from being used against you. Cave Dragon, Vanguard of the Dragon, and Rare Metal Dragon provide more power. Familiar Knight and Cyber Jar help summon lower-level monsters until you can bring out Blue-Eyes. Genesis Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Cave Dragon x2 Mirage Dragon x2 Vanguard of the Dragon Rare Metal Dragon Familiar Knight Cyber Jar Spell Cards: Basically, card destruction and monster revivial. Cost Down and Ancient Rules make it easier to Summon Blue-Eyes. Mystic Wok and Spell Absorption are for Life Point recovery. Mountain is for extra power and Pot of Greed helps search for needed cards, while Gravekeeper's Servant, Stamping Destruction, Dark World Lightning, and Dark Core rid your opponent of any surprises they might be hiding. Activation costs are mainly discards, so use Blue-Eyes/Cave Dragon/Rare Metal Dragon for them, then Special Summon them to the field. Harpie's Feather Duster Stamping Destruction x2 Gravekeeper's Servant Spell Absorption Mystic Wok Mountain Monster Reborn Dark Core Ancient Rules Pot of Greed Dark World Lightning Cost Down Trap Cards: More card destruction. A Rival Appears! and Call of the Haunted brings out any Dragons you might have waiting in your hand and Graveyard and you don't have Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon out on the field yet. Divine Wrath prevents Effect Monsters from ruining your plans, and Dragon's Rage helps punch through defending monsters to deal damage. Dust Tornado A Rival Appears! Magic Drain Call of the Haunted Divine Wrath Burst Breath x2 Dragon's Rage x2 Total cards: 40 Other Options Light of Intervention makes Burst Breath more effective, as it prevents monsters from being played face-down. Any of your monsters that would be destroyed can just be revived after you clear the field. Lord of D. prevents your Dragons from being targetted by card effects, but be careful as it also prevents your cards from working. Used in combination with The Flute of Summoning Dragon helps place more Dragons, as well. Pitch-Dark Dragon and Kiryu can support Dark Blade. Formation Union, Frontline Base, and Roll Out! can help bring the Union Dragons out. Spirit Ryu, Gray Wing, and Super Rejuvenation can potentially be combined with Burst Breath and Genesis Dragon to clear the field, attack for massive damage, then replenish your hand and field. Future Fusion and Dragon Mirror to Summon Five-Headed Dragon or Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Future Fusion can also fill the grave, and Felgrand Dragon is a strong monster to overpower the opponent. If using Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then include 3 Blue-Eyes.